Love & Eternity
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: The Cullen's leave quickly in New Moon. They didn't leave just because of Bella's birthday but something else. Bella is has a secret that she has kept. She leaves Forks just hours after them going back to her eternal husband. Now the Giant War has Ended and it was time for rewards to be given…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Introduction**

The Cullen's leave quickly in New Moon. They didn't leave just because of Bella's birthday but something else. Bella is has a secret that she has kept. She leaves Forks just hours after them going back to her eternal husband. Now the Giant War has Ended and it was time for rewards to be given…

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella was not who the Cullen's thought she was. She was nowhere near close. She was a Goddess and the twin sister of Hestia. Her name was Destabella or Desta. Goddess of Destinies, Fate, Paths, Crossroads, Mazes, Waterfalls, Natural Springs, Balance, Loyalty, Fairness, Trustworthiness, Time, Eternity, Immortality, Infinity, Illusions, Reality, Mystery, Whispers, Oaths, Protection, Borders, Recall, Memory, Past, Viewing & Reviewing, Secrets, Curses, Elements, Senses, Recognition, Identification, Identify, Earning, Rewarding, Deserving, Quests, Journeys, Fighters, Warriors and Heros.

All those domains held so much responsibility for her. Her brother Zeus listened to her judgement because of her domains of Loyalty, Paths, Destinies and Fate. Which helped make some decisions on the Council Easier.

She was the Thirteenth Member of the Olympian Council. But she knew that there would be others coming onto the Council very soon. She had seen this a thousand years ago.

She only went out with Edward to look normal. She already had a husband. But their marriage was open. As Gods had Eternity to love each other so Immortal love lasted longer then mortal love which was fleeting. She saw her immortal soulmate the day she was born (Which was also the day her father Kronos ate her) that was not a good memory.

She had to wait centuries for her soulmate. She knew he was to be born from her brother and a Titaness. She didn't worry about the fact this man would be her nephew. As Gods didn't have DNA. So she watched over her soulmate as he grow in his mothers womb and finally his mother gave birth to her soulmates sister then her soulmate.

When they came to Olympus to be claimed as Zeus's Children, Gain their Domains and Gain seats on the Council. Desta and her soulmates eyes locked. She just smiled comforting at him and she did her duty she shared with the fates in giving him his domains. She saw his shock at how many domains he was getting. She sympathised with him.

Her soulmate was Apollo. She was the one who taught him how to do a God and what he would need to do.

Apollo loved her at first sight. And he worshiped the ground she walked on. Even now over a few thousand years later they still had a strong marriage that was open. And they would always come back to each other.

When the Cullen's left her she felt relieved she could finally go back to the life she was meant to keep that one of being the Goddess Destabella.

The Giant War was happening. And the Gods went to war. Desta was able to calm Zeus into not sending Apollo away to await punishment. And they all thought together. All taking on their banes with their children by their side.

Desta did see to her shock the Cullen's and their allies fighting alongside the demigods. To her shock she could feel the ichor in their veins. Four were her children and one as a legacy of hers. She wondered why she never felt it before? And she saw the Wolves. Why were they there? But now under her power one of the wolves destiny was interesting. She was going to help that come to be.

When the battle was over and the celebrating was happening. Desta managed to talk to Zeus about not punishing her husband. She just hoped it was enough. But she also talked to him about change and rewards for all demigods both Greek and Roman. And about those demigods that her powers where telling her _needed_ to be granted Godhood or Immortality.  
Her and Zeus spent a long time going over everything. She was Zeus's right-hand man…well woman because of her domains so her brother trusted her with everything. And above anyone else.

The only thing that Zeus's asked her to do this time was not to tell Apollo he wasn't getting punished. When asked why Zeus just said: _'He needs to at least think he is getting punished to make him think before his action'_. When Desta commented that it wasn't really Apollo's fault Zeus just told her it was a lesson that needed taught. She was also told to keep all other rewards secret.

Desta had rolls her eyes at that one. She was also the Goddess of Secrets so she COULD keep secrets. So Zeus needed have bothered asking her. She had already agreed this was going to be a surprise for everyone.

Desta had looked at her baby brother noticing a change in him. He never would reward so many people. As he was going to do now.

"Brother you have changed since Gaea's defend", Desta states to him

"Sister why don't you look for curses that have been on me?" Zeus asks her

Desta raises her eyebrow and does what she is told. There was a faint outline of an old curse on her brother. It was fading fast now. She dug deeper and saw what the curse did.  
"So a curse to make you bitter, prideful, power hungry and paranoid", Desta states having looked over the curse thoroughly.

"Yes. It was done by our Father and somehow enforced by Gaea. When she was defeated the cursed that had plagued my eternity started to crack. I can now think better then I have ever had since I started ruling. I feel different Sister", Zeus admits to her

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Desta asks

"The prideful part of the curse kicked in. So I never could. Now I can be a better ruler. And ask you to help more at my side. Now that I am not so power-hungry", Zeus asks her

"I would be honoured too. Even though I am been your right-hand for so many centuries now. It will feel good once it is official", Desta teases her little brother

Zeus actually chuckles, "So how about that what's it called…joke? Prank? On your husband?"

Desta sees a new twinkle in her youngest brothers eyes. She grins at him happy that he appeared to be free.

"I would be happy to help", Desta replies

"And I would like help pranking Hades. But I also want your input on the New Council I'm forming…", Zeus starts as he explains his new idea to her, Rules and rewards.

As another one of her domains was rewards. So her opinion mattered the most.

Desta just smiles happy that this one destiny was finally unfolding in front of her…

Desta after she was done consulting with Zeus goes to her husbands temple to find him pacing the floor muttering to himself.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness", Desta sings smiling making him jump

She laughs at her husbands expression.

"Not funny Des, my love", Apollo says to her

"What's got you so worked up?" Desta asks

"Father is going to punish me. I know he will turn me human. But I don't want to lose you Des", Apollo tells her

She walks over to him and kisses him.  
"Everything will be alright I am always with you", she tells him softly

"I know. I still worry about you. We haven't had much time together since you been back", Apollo replies

"Then why don't we make up for lost time?" Desta asks huskily

Apollo starts to smirk, "I believe I owe you a victory party"

Desta laughs as Apollo picks her up and throws her gently onto the couch and starts kissing her. Oh how much did she love her beloved Apollo…

* * *

Edward sighs as he looks at the Camp trying to repair from a battle. He had been a demigod a long time and still this didn't get easier. That was why he broke up with Bella he didn't want her to live this life. He didn't want her in danger because of him. And his family. As they were all demigods too. So he left her and he hoped she was now living a safe life. Unaware of the true dangers of the world.

But a small part of him hoped he could go back to Forks after the Gods talked to them. Maybe he could start a life with Bella and keep her from the dangers of his world now the demigod dangers had been defeated.

He hoped that was what he would be able to do after tomorrow when the Zeus told them they would be getting their rewards…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think: Please Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated: 27th of January 2020**

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Desta had, had a memorable night with Apollo. She knew he made it that way because he thought he was going to be banished as a human for a while. So he had done everything to make her feel loved and special. Desta had decided she will give her little brother a reward for this. Because it had been amazing. And it was all thanks to her little brothers prank.

Now she and Zeus were finalizing the rewards and other things that would be bought up today. Today was going to surprise _everyone_. Desta had never seen her brother so eager to do a Council meeting.

"So how will you handle your _ex_?" Zeus asks her casually

Desta could hear the smirk that he wanted to give in his voice. She glares at him.

"He will be a minor concern", Desta replies

Zeus snorts, "Isn't he obsessed with you?"  
Desta winces, "Yes he is. But when he learns of my true form. I CAN and WILL put him in his place. He will soon learn that I'm not a _helpless_, little, _fragile human_"

"I still can't believe your willing to reward them either", Zeus tells her

"I am the Goddess of Fairness", Desta replies shrugging  
"What about the Wolves? And the one wolf in particular that is obsessed with you? How _do_ you manage to get vampire _and_ werewolves obsessed with you?" Zeus asks smirking

Desta glares at him again.

"Not my fault. They are BOTH delusional. But they still deserve to be rewarded for their services to Olympus", Desta replies

"There is going to me more drama in this meeting because of you", Zeus tells her playfully

"Because of me?" Desta asks arching her eyebrow.

Zeus arches his eyebrows meaningly.

She glares at him her multi-coloured eyes narrowing at her _little_ brother. Zeus realised he should NOT irritate his big sister. Hades had once said nothing good came out of making the Goddess of Destinies mad at you.

"Both of us", he amends

"Better", Desta replies turning back to the plans.

* * *

Edward and his family walked through Olympus. It was amazing to see how Annabeth had rebuilt it after the Titan War. He hoped this reward ceremony would go quick. And he could ask the Gods to make it so Bella wouldn't be in danger from his demigod scent so they could live a normal mortal life together.

He looked at the other demigods both Roman and Greek mingling together. It was hard to imagine that he had seen both groups at each others throats many times over the hundred years of his existence.

But there was one thing that was bugging him. Since he had returned to Camp the children of Lady Destabella had called to him. He had _never_ seen Destabella but her children looked familiar. But he heard she had been in the mortal world for years. So it wasn't that surprising.

But he didn't see her during the Giant War but apparently others had. Saying it was the first time she had been back for a while.

Edward looks at his family all of them were excited to meet their parents. And some hoped to find out who there parents where finally. But Peter was bragging that Destabella was his mother and they would be surprised at who else was her child and WHO she was. Edward didn't know what that meant. He tried looking in Peter's thoughts but the smug bastard had been blocking his thoughts from him and smirking at him.

The Wolves thoughts were also annoying. The stupid mutt Jacob was thinking of HIS Bella. Edward didn't like a mutt being near his Bella or anyone supernatural being with his Bella. She deserved a normal life.

They all approached the throne room and suddenly Edward felt nervous and he could hear his families nervous thoughts. Many of the demigods were nervous too. Only Percy, Annabeth and come other Greeks that fought in the Second Titan War weren't nervous.

The doors open and the Cullen's see the Council of the Gods for the first time. There were _15_ Thrones instead of _12_ they had thought.

All the Gods were huge. Edward heard some of the demigods gasp.  
"Look it is Mum", one says

"Lady Destabella is here!" Annabeth states

Edward looks at the Gods trying to think who was who. But one made his jaw drop. She was beautiful. She was wearing a long white toga and she was wearing gold bangles. She had long brown hair with gold, violet, silver and teal strikes through it. Her eyes where multi-coloured and she held herself with so much confidence.

But who he saw was HIS Bella. It was her but she looked different. Why was she here? Why was she seated next to Zeus?

He was speechless and his families and the wolves thoughts were all in turmoil too.

"_Is that Bella? But how? She must be a Goddess to be how she is now", Carlisle thinks_

"_Oh my is that my daughter? How can this be?" Esme thinks  
"That bitch! How dare she lie to us! She can't be a Goddess…", Rosalie rants_

"_Little Bella is a Goddess?! That is so cool! I wonder what she can do…", Emmett starts_

"_I KNEW there was something about different about her. But I didn't this", Jasper thinks_

"_This is brilliant! Bella is a Goddess we can be bestfriends forever! We can go shopping…", Alice rants_

"_Is that the Cullen's Bella? But won't they know she is a Goddess?" Eleazar thinks_

"_She looks beautiful. But is she really the Cullen's Bella?" Carmen asks_

"_That bitch can't be the whore Bella. And there is no way is getting Edward!" Tanya thinks_

"_I don't see what is so special about here. But she is not even THE Bella", Irina thinks_

"_She feels familiar. Where have I seen her before?" Kate thinks_

"_Oh shit I am in trouble for nearly killing no attacking a Goddess", Laurent thinks_

"_So that is the famous Bella? Well she sure is beautiful but I have my Katie", Garrett thinks_

"_She is Bella? Well I can see why she is a Goddess. I wonder exactly what is her name since I am sure Isabella is not it", Charlotte thinks_

"_See dickward she will NEVER be with you. She is millions of LIGHTYEARS out of your league", Peter thinks to him_

Edward lets a little a growl at that.

"_Bella Swan is a Goddess?" Sam thinks_

"_Bella can't be a Goddess! We grow up together! This is a joke by the Gods! Some sick joke", Jacob thinks_

The other Wolves thoughts were all over the place too.

"Bella is that you my love?" Edward asks

The woman rolls her eyes, "Mr Cullen, I _may_ have been the mortal Isabella Swan. But I TRULY am Lady Destabella Goddess of Destinies, Fate, Paths, Crossroads, Mazes, Waterfalls, Natural Springs, Balance, Loyalty, Fairness, Trustworthiness, Time, Eternity, Immortality, Infinity, Illusions, Reality, Mystery, Whispers, Oaths, Protection, Borders, Recall, Memory, Past, Viewing & Reviewing, Secrets, Curses, Elements, Senses, Recognition, Identification, Identify, Earning, Rewarding, Deserving, Quests, Journeys, Fighters, Warriors and Heros"

All Edward got from that was that HIS Bella was immortal.

"Your immortal we can be together!" Edward says happily

Destabella could feel several members off the council smirking at her in amusement. But she could feel Zeus laughing on the inside.

Apollo growls how dare this _vampire_ lay claim to HIS wife.  
"Cullen tread carefully before us. As your speaking to a Goddess and MY wife!" Apollo declares his eyes going dark

The Cullen's and Wolves all look at Apollo in shock then back to Destabella. Bella was married? She can't be as she had been with Edward. She was Edward's soulmate!

"She is Edward's Soulmate!" Alice declares

"I KNOW soulmates Miss Cullen. And I am NOT Edward's. I have been with my Husband Apollo since shortly after he joined the Council over a millennia ago. NONE of your were a twinkle in your Grandparents eyes when I was born or when he was", Desta replies

"I love you", Edward declares

"No! I love her. She doesn't want a bloodsucker such as you!" Jacob declares starting an argument between the two.

Aphrodite giggles at the fighting. Oh how she _loved_ it when boys fought over a girl. Especially when it was Desta.

Ares was rubbing his hands waiting for the fight to break out. This meeting wasn't going to be as dull as he thought it was.

Hephaestus just sighs looking at his wife. He thought maybe she had something to do with this.

Demeter and Hera looked amused by their sisters position.

Hades looked bored by internally he was chuckles at his sister. This was good he wondered how long it would take Desta to snap at them.

Poseidon was also holding a chuckle. This WAS entertaining especially if Apollo got involved which looked likely.

Hestia just sighed. Her twin was going to lose it at the pair. And all the Cullen's and Wolves soon as they had all joined in arguing.

Artemis glared at Edward and Jacob. Those _boys_ shouldn't be possessive of a woman. How DID her Aunt put up with this?

Apollo grinds his teeth he _really_ wanted to get involved in this fight as it was HIS wife they were arguing about. But he didn't want his father to punish him more then he was going too.

The Demigods watched the fight in horror. Didn't they know they could get killed for what they were doing? Especially claiming a Gods wife! The children of Destabella were glaring at the Cullen's and Wolves for what they were saying about THEIR Mum.

Desta already felt a headache coming on. AND she was feeling like vaporizing the two _boys_ for daring to think they had claim to her!

"ENOUGH! As much as I am enjoying this we need to get on with why we have gathered here today!" Zeus declares deciding to take pity on his poor sister.

Even through he was thoroughly enjoying this.

"Must sister and son are close to vaporising you all if you haven't noticed", Zeus adds

The Cullen's and Wolves suddenly realise WHO they were arguing about and looked at them. 'Bella' was looking at them with a glare.

They didn't agree with Zeus. After all sweet, kind, shy, little Bella wouldn't harm a fly would she?...

Oh if only knew TRULY knew _anything_ about Gods…And about what ALL the Gods knew. It was an unspoken rule NEVER make the Goddess of Destinies mad at you…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated: 12/4/2020**

**Happy Easter. Have a Happy and Safe One.**

* * *

**Chapter .3. **

* * *

Desta just knew she was going to regret helping her brother with his prank and saying that the Cullen's and their allies deserve rewards for helping them in their time of need. But she wasn't the Goddess of Fairness for nothing. But she also had a _lot_ of other domains that she could use to her advantage if they piss her off enough.

"Now Demigods and Allies you have all down never well. Including all Gods and Minor Gods and Goddess who fought alongside us Olympians. I have been consulting with my most trusted advisor. And we have come up with rewards to be given and other _issues_ that need sorting", Zeus announces looking at Apollo briefly.

Apollo winces at the look he was in so much trouble. Mortal he will go. And separated from his wife. His Desta for a while. And he just got her back too!

Desta schooled her features. Hiding her amusement of Apollo squirming in his throne. He was cute when he did that. Poor man didn't know he wasn't going to be punished. But she did feel a bit bad that he would have to await to the _very_ end to here that. Ok she also thought it was funny and a good prank.

"Now first off about the sacrifice of many Hunters and Amazons by Orion", Desta starts

That got Artemis, Hera, Thalia, Hylla and what was left of the Hunters and Amazons to look up.

"It has been decided that the Hunters and Amazons who sacrificed their lives. Fighting Orion knowing they couldn't stand against. Fighting for what they believed in. Those that perished will be granted access to the Isle of the Blest!" Desta declares

Artemis, Hera, Thalia and Hylla were stunned. Their comrades would get to live in the most important place in the Underworld.

"Thank you Aunty", Artemis says tears falling.

"Thank you daughter", Hera says tears on her time too.  
"Thank you for honouring them", Hylla says bowing.

"Thank you for the peace you have gave us", Thalia adds bowing.

"It is only right and just. But know that your numbers of Hunters and Amazions WILL recover", Desta tells them having see the strands of destiny around the Hunt.

"Thank you for telling us", they says

Artemis and Hera were very grateful for reassurance.

Edward smiles that was his Bella. Kind. Caring. Selfless.

"Now second on the agenda the new Immortals those that fought that we think deserve immortality", Zeus booms

Causing people to mutter about who would be given immortality.

"Miranda Gardiner daughter of Demeter please step forward", Zeus booms

Miranda nervously step forward and bowing.

"For your services to Olympus you are granted immortality", Desta tells them

Desta and Zeus had agreed they would share in giving the rewards.

"Do you accept?" Zeus asks

The daughter of Demeter and nod. She is soon engulfed in silver light by Desta as she was the Goddess of Immortality. And when it was over they seemed to glow silver before going back to the others.

"Chris Rodriguez, Cecil Markowitz, Julia Feingold and Alice Miyazawa sons and daughters of Hermes step forward", Zeus booms

The four siblings nervously step forward.

"For your defence of Olympus you are being grant immortality what do you say?" Zeus asks

They look at each other. Silently thinking before.

"We would be honoured Lord Zeus", they say in unison.

Desta waves her hands and the five siblings glow silver before stepping back.

Again Desta makes a demigod immortal.

"Kayla Knowles, Austin Lakes, my stepdaughter and stepson step forward", Desta says

Kayla and Austin step forward confused about why Will wasn't up here.

"I am so very proud off both off you and would like to fully become your stepmother. I offer you my blessing. What do you say?" Desta asks

Everyone eyes widen at that. Not many spouses would bless their husbands children.  
"We except Stepmother", they say after thinking on it for a bit.

They glow violet as Desta's blessing takes hold.

"Yasmin, Alix, Eric, Rikki, and Tristan my sons and daughters step forward", Desta says

Edward, and the Cullen's, Denali's and their allies the wolves. All their jaws drop except Peter and Charlotte's.

'_Now could Bella have children? She was going to marry him!_' Edward growls in his mind.

'_How dare the bitch', Rosalie thinks_

'_My daughter has children? It is wonderful but she belongs with Edward', Esme thinks_

'_Bella seems to have a lot of children', Carlisle thinks_

'_Cool. Maybe I could spar with her children or even her', Emmett thinks_

'_I always knew there was something different without Bella. Now I know why', Jasper thinks._

'_I can't wait to give Bella's children makeovers and then I can do Bella too. She won't care as we are best friends', Alice thinks_

'_How can Bella have kids she is meant to come back to me', Jacob thinks_

Peter was chuckling. His mother was going to give all those pansy's many surprises.

They others were thinking about Bella or Destabella and why she had played the role of a normal human girl.

The five siblings step forward.

"I grant you my sons and daughters immortality. Do you accept my dears?" Desta asks

"We do Mum. This is a honour and we will do you proud", Yasmine says bowing with the others.

They glow silver before they could more Desta talks again.  
"When you get to Camp you will all have new weapons. Use them well", Desta tells them

"We will", they promise.

They then go back to the group.

"Everett , Everest, Ever Jones sons and daughters of Destabella step forward step forward", Jupiter booms

They nervously comes forward and bow as Desta changes to her Roman form.

The Cullen's eyes widen at Desta's Roman form. She looked stricter. More war like. Her hair was bound up in a braid to have it like others do in the military. Her eyes also become harder.

'_I am going to have to break Bella of that. She is delicate to fight. She deserves to live a safe life', Edward thinks_

"For your service you are all being granted immortality what is your choice?" Desta asks in her Roman form

"We accept Mother", the triplets say bowing

The others all say the same too but without the Mother part.

They glow silver.

"My Roman Children you will also have new weapons at Camp when you arrive", Desta tells them

"Thank you Mother. You honour us", the say bowing before stepping back.

"Kim Spencer daughter of Destabella and Apollo step forward!" Jupiter booms

Kim nervously steps from Jared's side facing her mother and father. She was still in shock that Bella Swan was actually her mother.  
"You are also being granted immortality", Desta tells her

"What about my soulmate? He imprinted on me Mother and I can't leave him", Kim says

"The Packs will be getting rewards too don't you worry but you WILL be with Jared", Desta replies

"Promise?" Kim asks

"I swear on the River Styx", Desta vows

"Thanks Mum. I accept you offer", Kim says bowing

She glows silver and feels more strength go in her body.

"Emily Uley daughter of Destabella step forward", Zeus booms after switching back.  
"As love as I can still me with my soulmate I accept", Emily replies

"It will be done", Desta promises as she makes Emily immortal.

Next up Claire Young came up.

"Claire we know you don't know you Godly parent. Now you will find out", Desta announces looking at her husband.

"Who?" young Claire asks

"I am little one", Apollo replies and his sign appears on top off his head.

Claire was excited she finally had a Daddy. She steps back after being made immortal. Angela Webber the daughter of Hecate and Legacy of Destabella was given immortality too.

"Shape-Shifters of La Push please step forward", Zeus booms

The back goes up and bow towards Zeus.

"You are all being granted Immortality. As when you imprint so with you mates", Zeus tells them.  
"Does this sound fair?" Desta asks

The Wolves look at each other before nodding. They glowed with silver light.

"I have also given you the ability to keep your clothes when you transform", Dets tells them smiling slightly.

The wolves look relieved.

"Thank you Bel…Lady Destabella", Sam says for his pack before stepping back.

"Leah Clearwater please stay", Desta says

"Want do you require off me?" Leah asks

"I will give you a chance to know your soulmate. Do you want to know?" Desta asks

"Yes please", Leah begs  
"It is my Half-Brother Hermes", Desta tells the young woman.

At the mention of his name Hermes looks at Leah. And Leah feels the whole world shift around her.

"My Lord", Leah says bowing.

"You will _never_ have too bow to me", Hermes tells her

"I will try not too", Leah says stepping back.

She had a big grin on her face. She mouths thank you to Desta.

"Cullen's, Denali's and Peter and Charlotte step forward", Zeus booms

They all step up nervously.

"You all don't need immorality. So we are going to gift you the knowledge of each off your parentage", Desta tells them

"We would love that Bell…my Lady", Carlisle and Eleazar say bowing.

"Eleazar Denali your parent is Hecate", Desta says

Eleazar nods it made sense with his powers.

"Tanya Denali you're a daughter of Aphrodite, Irina you're the daughter of Zeus, Carmen you're the daughter of Demeter, Laurent you're the son of Hades. Garrett you're the son of Poseidon and Kate your my daughter and Zeus's daughter", Desta says smiling at their shocked faces.

"Thank you for telling us Mother", Kate says bowing before the Denali Coven steps back.

"Charlotte you're the daughter of Apollo. And as you know Peter I am your mother, but you are also a legacy of Minerva, Hecate and Apollo", Desta informs him.  
"Knew it", Peter states

Desta laughs, "Your definably my son"

"I'll take that as a compliment", Peter replies winking before stepping back with his mate.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen you are the son of Apollo and legacy of Asclepius from your mothers side", Desta informs him

"Thank you for telling me", Carlisle says bowing.

"Esme you are the daughter of Hera by essence and a legacy of Ceres and Pomona.

Esme smiles that explained how much she enjoyed gardening.

"Rosalie Hale you are the daughter of Trivia and Greek Apollo", Desta says to the scowling Vampire.

"Not Aphrodite?" Rosalie asks

"No", Desta states

"You must have made a mistake…", Rosalie starts

"I don't make mistake child", Desta says staring coldly at the Demi-Vamp.

Rosalie huffs and stands back. Desta had to be wrong she was as beautiful as Aphrodite.

"Emmett McCarty-Cullen your my son and the son of Mars", Desta tells him.  
"That is going to be weird. I have seen you as my little sister", Emmett replies smiling, "I also wanted someone who was blood related. I knew I felt a strong bond with you!"

"You have good instincts my son. Do that more often", Desta says to him.

"I can try", Emmett replies smirking.

"Alice Brandon-Cullen you're the daughter of myself and Apollo", Desta reveals

"Of my gods you are my mother we are going to have so much fun shopping together. And so much mother-daughter bonding. I am sure I can find something…", Alice says in a rush.

Desta groans how Alice was so ignoring. She didn't sound like a daughter off hers but she was. Apollo, Hermes, Ares were snickering.

Desta whacks her husbands head.

"This is not funny", Desta whispers to her

"It is for me", Apollo replies

"Your sleeping on the couch", Desta tells him

"I am going to be mortal at the end off this so it won't count", Apollo replies

"If that is what you think", Desta replies critically.

Desta now turns to the last Cullen.

"Edward Masen-Cullen you're the son of Trivia and Apollo as a Greek", Desta tells him.

Edward growls. Apollo wasn't his father. If he was he wouldn't have taken HIS soulmate.

"Now on too those who will be receiving Godhood", Zeus booms

Everyone wondered who was going to become a God. This had already been interesting. They just didn't know what else their could be.

Zeus and Desta internally smirk. These next announcements were going to send shockwaves through everyone may it be Demigod, Satyr, Vampire, Shape-Shifter or God. This was going to go down in history as the day the Olympian Council changed…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
